


Ashley's Life

by Ashley_Winchester_77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Torture, Cussing, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Rape, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/pseuds/Ashley_Winchester_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley is having a difficult time after Dean gets stabbed by Metatron. Him turning into demon. Sam gets to trying to find Dean. Dean finds Ashley and he doesn't like what she has been up to. He teaches her a harsh lesson. Sam saves her. But only to lose her. Ashley runs away. Dean and Sam find Ashley. Crowley wanted Dean as a demon forever. Settles on Ashley as his target. Ashley obliges happily. Read at your discretion!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashley's Life

Ashley was sitting in her room in the bunker. Sam had given her room to grieve the lost of not having Dean. Sam had gone ahead and tried to track Dean down for them. Days had gone by and many tears later. Sam told her to stay there. Because, He found a hot lead on Dean. Ashley told him to go and be safe. Knowing what Dean was and saying it.

"Sam, If you can't find him. Then, Let yourself feel what you feel!" said Ashley to Sam sad.

"Ashley, I'm going to find him. Bring him home in one piece for us both!" said Sam to her.

Sam had gone and left her to go find Dean. Ashley had taken her car and got some food. Feeding very little and making it last. Til, Sam had either texted or even called her soonly.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Dean was hanging around Crowley more often enough. He was now a demon due to the mark on his arm. Crowley hadn't set anything up yet. Trying to give him some space now. Crowley hadn't appreciated that Sam was hot on the trail for his brother. It made messy.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Sam came back to the bunker to tell Ashley of all updates. She grew tired and began to get progressively drunk. Having one night stands with random people. Going on hunts alone and tired. She didn't need Sam with those sad eyes of his. It bothered her so much.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Dean had heard from Crowley that Ashley was making quite a mess. Also hearing that or more like rumored. That, She got laid almost every few days. This got him furious at her. He'd teach that bitch who she belonged to. Set her in her place and get that body of hers.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Three long months later she had ended up in Nebraska. Hunting a group of vampires out loose. She had finished them off quickly. Going to her hotel room and then to the bar. Got there and had a few beers with three shots. When, Her arm was grabbed roughly so.

"Get your fucking hands off of me, Dean. Have no damn right, bitch!" said Ashley to Dean.

She sprayed him with holy water with salt. Taking her leave and going to her hotel room. A few hours later, She heard her door knock rather loudly. Seeing, That it was Dean now.

"I'm not letting you into my room, Dean. You left me broken and hurt!' said Ashley to Dean furiously.

"Ashley, If you don't let me in. I will make it alot worst. You belong to me!" said Dean madly.

"Oohhh, I'm so scared. Can't get in. Salted the whole room. Just leave!" said Ashley to Dean.  
"We'll see who is master. When, I break your damn car. See you run then!" said Dean slyly.

Ashley fell to the floor and panicked. Her car was all that she had left. Dean would win this round. But, She wouldn't allow him to come in. That, Wasn't what would ever happen.

"Dean, I can't allow you in. We can go to a diner and have coffee, ok!" said Ashley to him.

She had in that time gotten her stuff and ran out the other window. Going in her car and taking off. Seeing, Nobody or anything in her rearview. She had a head start on Dean. It made it easier on her. Dean had kicked her door in and saw that she had escaped him.

"That bitch, Would suffer now more that ever. She'd get the bad dick!" thought Dean hotly.

Ashley had her camping gear and parked in a vacant lot. Surrounded by huge tree's now.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Dean had asked that Crowley help him find Ashley. Telling him that it was to punish her. He did as he was asked. Tracking her to an old vacant lot with huge tree's nearby him. Dean had gotten in his '67 chevy impala. He caught her as she was sleeping in that tent he had gotten. It was big enough to fit atleast five people. This lady belonged to him now.

"Hello SleepyHead! It's time to get your punishment. Take this mean cockie!" said Dean.

Ashley looked at Dean with fear and hatred. He had with his demonic powers stripped her of clothes. He was nude himself and leaking pre-cum. He rammed her hard and fast.

"Dean, Let me go right now. You don't deserve this body of mine's!" said Ashley to Dean.

"Oh, Those damned guys do. Listen here you, slut. You belong to me only!" said Dean.

He made her release with force. That, He knew that this wasn't with her consent. It was rape. Ashley hated Dean for what he was doing. He had knocked her out quickly now. Taking her to his place right up the way. Tying her up and leaving her there to the care of her car. Ashley woke up later on and just cried. Her whole body hurt and would be sore.

"Hey Ashley, Don't feel too bad. You'll slut yourself only to me. MY slut!" said Dean madly.

"Dean, How could you? After everything. You do this shit to me! Fuck you!" said Ashley.

Dean went over to her and gripped her tiny throat. Making her gasp for precious air now.

"You'll not be talking to me in that way. Learn your place with me, ok!" said Dean to her.

Ashley laid there and shook as to pretend that she had gotten it. Dean put more punishment onto Ashley. Weeks went by that way. He always fucked her for hours on end. Seeing, As he was a demon. Therefore, He wasn't able to get that much in the way of rest. Ashley was able to have food, water, shower ,and rest. But, She'd be on her back.

"You see Ashley. You see what you reduce me to. This is all your fault!" said Dean madly.

"Dean, What happens to you. Isn't entirely my fault. That, Is your fault!" said Ashley hoarsely.

Dean had taken to choke her out. She hadn't known this side of him. But, It was there in him. Ashley had tired many times to run. But, Crowley made it so that she couldn't leave. Dean and Crowley had a deal. Ashley after six months was too skinny and too mouthly.

"You know Ashley, You brought this upon yourself. You are mine's only!" said Dean to Ashley.

"Dean, You need to stop. Need a break for a bit. Your going to wear me out!" said Ashley.

Dean had picked her up and towed her to bed. Slamming his cock into her hot cunt hard. Ashley was gripped and handled roughly with much force. Crying as he fucked her hard. Dean had gone hours fucking her relentlessly. He finally got up and got her some food. She ate down and went to take a shower. Able to escape to The Bunker for Sam's help. He saw how bad she had gotten. He put her in her old room. Dean was angry at Ashley.

"When, I get that damned bitch. She is going to wish for death!" thought Dean on Ashley.

Dean got to the bunker and began to try to find Ashley. Sam was now in his way of his.

"Sammy, Get out of my way. This doesen't involve you. She's mine's!" said Dean to Sam.

"I can't allow you near her, Dean. You done hurting her. You got it!" said Sam to Dean.

Ashley had fled from her room and went to the garage. And, To the armory they had. Going to her room again. Sam was trying to subdue his brother from getting to Ashley.

"Dean, Leave her alone. She may be yours. But, You treat her right!" said Sam to Dean.

"Sammy, Tell me where she is at. And, I promise not to kill you!" said Dean to Sam.

Crowley popped into her room with glee. Then, Grabbed her arm quite and towed her.

"Look Dean, I found your ungrateful slut. She was in her room hiding!" said Crowley.

Dean saw her being shoved in front of him at his feet. Sam saw her begin to shake hard. 

"Well, Are you going to stand there? Or, You going to fuck her?" asked Crowley to Dean.

"I'm going to have fun with this slut. Teach her that she is mine's!" said Dean to Ashley.

Crowley towed Sam away and Dean grabbed at Ashley. Zapping them both to a place far away. She was thrown on the bed in the same cottage. Dean started fucking her rather violently. This wasn't sex or even lovemaking. This was fueled by his demonic side now.

"Dean, Let me go now. Sam is going to kill you for this!" said Ashley to Dean with anger.

Dean slapped her accross the face hard. Blood came from her mouth. Dean had finished up. Ashley lay there with bruises and cum all over her body. Ashley rolled over crying. Sam an hour later came and saw her hurt. Dean was in another room healing from being demonically possessed by the mark. Ashley had gotten up and taken a very long shower.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Dean woke up and his whole body hurt. Sam had told him as to what had happened to him. But, Dean saw that there was something more to tell him. This had bothered him.

"Sam, Just tell me what is up. Tell me what else i did. Please, Tell me!" said Dean to Sam.

Sam sat there and had to decide how to tell him. Tell him of what he had done to Ashley.

"Dean, What i am about to tell you may sicken you even. Prepare yourself!" said Sam sad.

"Sam, Just tell me what the fuck i did. This is killing me! Please!" said Dean to Sam mad.

"You while a demon tracked Ashley to a bar flirting with another guy. That was only cause we couldn't find you. Then, You hauled off on her. You hurt her with the whole nine yards. You beat, raped, starved ,and deprived her. For months!" said Sam to Dean.

Dean at that moment saw Sam pull pictures out. Showing him of what he had done to her. He went to the toliet to puke. That, Wasn't him and yet it had brought him sadness.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Ashley had taken the money from the savings. Her life savings that she had saved up. Taking off far away from there. Taking only what she was going to need and leaving. But, She had created a note to Sam. Saying that this was for the best and not to go look.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Sam had told Dean as to where Ashley was. But, When he got there it was too late. She was gone and yet a note to Sam was there. He picked it up and gave it to Sam right then. Sam read it and began to cry. Dean had never seen his own brother cry over a note ever. Dean went over to the note and began to read it. Dean relized how badly he messed up.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Two months had gone by and she had begun to feel safer. That, Dean wouldn't hurt her. That, The pain would be gone soon. Sam atleast got to have a good bye from her. She made sure that she was ok. That, Her heart would heal from the damange Dean had done. She would be ok with it now. She had created a hex bag to become undetectable.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Dean and Sam hadn't listened to what Ashley said. They called around to other hunters. Hunters if they found Ashley to call them. They felt they had owed it to her more now. It needed to be done for her sole benefit. To have a sort of closure and be at peace forever.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Ashley had landed in Montana at some bar. She had a successful hunt and ganked them. As she got back to her hotel to rest up. A few minutes passed and heard a loud knock.

"Ashley, We know that your in there. Dean wants to say sorry to you!" said Sam to her.

She collected what little she had on her. Taking off out the window and going to the car. Driving off without looking back. She had managed to escape them. It had made her mad that Sam showed up. Even after, She told him to not go looking for her ever again.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Sam and Dean had heard her car speed off. That had definantly pissed them off. Then, To add more insult she had jammed Dean's car good. But, He knew he could fix it easily. Ashley had left another letter to them both. Basically telling them both to fuck off now.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Ashley had fled to Washington to relax. Taking herself to a motel to get shut eye. Hours flew by and took a hot shower. Then, She worked a few cases in that state. She went to yet another bar to celebrate. As she got back to her motel to get some shut eye pronto.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Sam and Dean made it to her motel. Looking at her while she had slept soundly. Dean had gone to the bed and sat down. He hated that he was the cause of her unrest now.

"Ashley, Wake up. We need to talk right now. Please, I'm so sorry!" said Dean to Ashley.

Ashley shot up out of the bed hitting her head on the headboard hard. Going to sleep again. Dean had called down Castiel to fix that. Ashley woke up in fear and hostility now.

"Dean, What in the hell are you doing here? I told you both to fuck off!" said Ashley madly.

"Yeah and you managed to jam up my car. That is ok with me!" said Dean to Ashley sadly.

Ashley had grabbed a beer out of the mini-fridge. Looking down to be in only a bra and lace panties. Grabbing her dress and hauling it on. She hated the Winchesters now fully. Noticing that she bedroom eyes that made any women hotter than hell. Sam wanted to talk right now. But, Ashley had chugged down her thrid beer. Dean was worried now fully.

"Dean, You know you can't just show up like this. You out of any of the guys that hurt me. You are without doubt the worst. Hurting me worst than they ever did. I get it though. You were a demon and didn't know better. That, Demon had hurt me. But, That isn't going to stop me from running again. You have to find another helpless victim. I am done being your punching bag. Sam, You were told by me that: To never look for me and forever. But no, You didn't listen to me. I get that you want to set things right again. Hoping that I just fall into being that little hunter. Last, I checked I was doing better than you two. But, You two need to leave and never come back to me!" said Ashley to them.

Ashley got up and sat in front of Dean. Putting his face in her hands and kissing him hard. Crying as she had done so. Dean was always able to see through any of her bull-shit. He felt that she wanted him to stay. Sam sat there silently. Ashley got up sadly.

"Sam, Do you think you could go and get some grub? We could use it!" said Dean to Sam.

Sam had gone and got some grub. Leaving Ashley and Dean alone in her motel room.

"Ashley, I know as to when you are lying. You want me to stay here!" said Dean to her.

Ashley had her back to Dean and began to cry. Cause, Deep down she knew it truly now. Dean got up and hugged her from behind her. At that moment, Sam was back with grub. They had aten down there food and Sam checked into a different room there. And, Locked Ashley and Dean in that room. Dean and Ashley had talked all night privatly so.

"Dean, If I go back with you two. It'll be on my terms. Ok!" said Ashley to Dean hopeful.

"Ashley, You do what makes you comfortable. I'll be here for you!" said Dean to Ashley.

Ashley was so tired and Dean saw this. Dean had pulled the covers over her and went to sleep by her. She had cradled herself up in his embrace. Dean had felt the peace it had. Sam the next morning came in with food yet again. They all ate there food in peace now.

"Sam, Me and Dean worked it all out. But, Don't you worry about it!" said Ashley to Sam.

Ashley had taken off back to the bunker in Kansas. Going into Dean's room with her stuff. They had taken off to there bathroom. Ashley and Dean showered off together. He had showed her the respect she deserved. Ashley had then begun to drift off to sleep. Dean and Ashley had gone to sleep. Sam saw this and took a picture. He loved this coupling.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Crowley was pouting real bad. He hated that Sam was able to get Dean back in one piece. Ashley would pay for that dearly now. He'd take Ashley and smother her to death. In good consience, He'd trade her around and make her a slut. Have her suffer the slow and hard way. Nice and good all the way. Dean and Sam wouldn't see it coming to them.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Ashley hadn't been able to truly sleep. Dean hadn't been either. Sam saw that Ashley had wanted to leave again. He knew that Dean was in instance trapping Ashley in a loveless relationship. But, He knew that he couldn't say a word. Ashley was in the library crying.

"Ashley, I know as to what you want to do. I won't stop you either!" said Sam to Ashley.

"Sam, You know even if i could. I simply can't. He won't let me ever!" said Ashley to Sam.

Sam came by her and held her in his arms. Ashley was not in control of her fate. She knew the only King to help her. Ashley had taken a car to an crossroad to call Crowley.

"Hello Love, What has you calling me? Dean not up to snuff?" asked Crowley to Ashley.

"Crowley, I need you to take Dean away from me. He has trapped me in a relationship. That, I don't want. I am willing to give my soul if you take him away from me. Don't want to have to wait ten years. I need to now. Willing to do all that is neccessary." said Ashley to him.

Crowley just stood there and this was his chance to get back at her. He'd take her soul.

"I will take your soul, alright. But, The process will be very painful!" said Crowley to her.

Crowley went over to her and layed a kiss on her soft lips. He'd just take her as his own. Fuck her in the bed he had in hell. Ashley felt as her soul was ripped out of her body now.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Dean was in the bunker trying to find Ashley. Sam said he didn't know as to where she had gone off to. They didn't have to wait long. As Crowley had Ashley in his arms now. 

"I suppose you two are trying to find this. Don't bother, She is mine's now!" said Crowley.

"What in the fucking hell? Did you do to her you son of a bitch?" asked Dean to Crowley madly.

"She is mine's as clear as day. I got her now. After today, You'll see her no more. If you try to I will know. This lady had more power than either of you!" said Crowley to them.

Crowley zapped them both to hell. Dean and Sam had started trying to find Ashley now.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Crowley had ripped off her clothing and threw her onto the bed. She layed on the bed by his orders. He slammed his cock all the way in her hard. Rubbing at her tiny clit she had. Hearing her moan his name over and over again. This had driven him absolutly crazy. Loving the way her eyes turned black. Ashley fucked herself against Crowley roughly so.

"You love this cock? Your mine's now FOREVER. Your my slut, mine's!" said Crowley mad.

"Anything for MY king. All yours. I will be good to you, daddy. FUCK ME!" said Ashley hotly.

That had spurred him on even more. Being called daddy by her sent thrills to him. Hours had gone by and they finally stopped. Ashley was covered by Crowley's mark forever on.

"This Ashley, Is what true ownership feels like. To be mine's forever!" said Crowley to her.

He left to go take care of business. Ashley got up and took a shower and got dressed up. Going to check her new surroundings. Seeing that this was her new home. Going to see where Crowley had taken off to. He was in his chambers. Talking to his goons fiercely. She began to rub her cunt. Crowley had appeared behind her. Taking her hard and fast.

"You just couldn't wait, could you? My special slut always horny for me!" said Crowley.

"Yes daddy, I'm soaking wet for you. Please, Fuck me. Harder!" said Ashley to Crowley.

He fucked her against the wall making sure that she wouldn't just feel bruised. But, Be bruised up aswell. He saw that his possi was practically drolling over her. He shot them a look as to convey "MINE'S!". She collasped on the ground after he brutally fucked her.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Dean had taken a demon hostage in the bunkers dungoen. He didn't show any mercy.

"Where the fuck is Crowley keeping Ashley? I know that you know!" said Dean to it now.

"That lady is being rammed by Crowley for all that she is worth!" said Srila to Dean slyly.

The demon showed Dean a way to get to her. Then, Dean had kept the demon captive. He went to go tell Sam and they knew as to what to do. Heading down to save her now.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Crowley dumped Ashley's body on the bed. That bitch was learning quickly who was master. He loved the way he delivered her blow after blow of powerful sex. Leaving her shaking and wanting more. Ashley had begged Crowley to fuck her and he did brutally so. He never gave any mercy. Mercy was out of the question and rest along side it too.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Dean and Sam had gotten to Crowley's chambers. Seeing, Ashley had Crowley's mark upon her skin. Seeing her rub her clit and moaning for Crowley to fuck her again hard. They had also saw the bruises there. Sediating her to sleep and dragging her away now.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Crowley had been headed to his chambers. When, He got there and she wasn't there. He checked the bathroom. Still no sign of her there. He questioned everybody and they knew nothing. Until, A demon came and said that they saw The Winchesters there now.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Ashley was all tied up and smiled at Sam. Uttering hate filled things to him to break him.

"No wonder Jess left you. Burned the fuck up. Go riddance. Crispy yet!" said Ashley slyly.

Sam plugged another syringe in her arm. Dean had been there saying they'd fix her up.

"Deanie, The weanie. HaHa, Has a flow. Cujo coming for you. Get it!" said Ashley madly.

Sam pulled out another syringe and dug it into her. Ashley was on roll now happily so.

"You both never learned to leave me be. Fuck you both to hell. Crowley was banging me quite well. With that huge and hard cock. Better than you Deano, Beano!" said Ashley sly.

That is when Crowley came in and smiled. Knocking Dean and Sam out cold. Going to unbind her. Zapping them to a house under his name. He had many of these houses.

"Crowley, You came in the nick of time. You derserve a reward now!" said Ashley to him.

She began to give him head. But, Before he came. He took that sweet pussy that she had. Sending them both over there collective prespice. Falling into a blissful and peaceful coitial state. Weeks went by and she began to feel alot better. She had fallen in love now.

"Crowley, I can't have Dean trying find me. Ever. You got it!" said Ashley to Crowley hotly.

"Ashley, I won't dare have them find you. Your are mine's only!" said Crowley to Ashley.

Crowley was kissing Ashley as his hand slowly slithered down to her cunt. Inserting two fingers into her hot and wet cunt. Hearing her moan his name as she came for him now. Ashley got around to sucking Crowley's cock. Then, He lifted her up and came in her.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Dean and Sam went to Abaddon to make a deal. The deal being kill Crowley and let them have Ashley. Abaddon had accepted the deal. They sealed it in blood on both parts fully.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Crowley had moved off to another house for Ashley. He kept her plenty busy as it was. It gave her time to leave him also. He knew that Abaddon was moving against him now.

"Crowley, I wanna go take a walk. Be back real soon. Fuck me hard too!" said Ashley slyly.

Ashley took a walk to the mall. Buying a few things and coming to get a few toys also. Dropping her bags in her car. She had bought it on the way back. Crowley saw her pull up. Going to see her '15 convertable with new headlights. Ashley came up the walk way.

"Hello Crowley! You like the new set of wheels i got? Loving it!" said Ashley to Crowley.

She took the bags and told him to get lost for an hour. He did without question from her.  
She got on the sweet piece of lingere she had bought with the whole get up. Putting the toys right near the bed. Then, Dulled the lights and put on sweet slow music. She heard the door open and saw Dean there. She didn't dare try to cover herself. Dean was horny.

"Hello Dean, What are you doing here? Where is Crowley?" asked Ashley to Dean hornily.

"Let's just say we took care of him. He won't be hurting you again!" said Dean to Ashley.

"Well Dean, Today is your lucky day. You get to kill me. Huh?" said Ashley to Dean hotly.

She went over to Dean and held him. She hated Dean for taking Crowley away from her.

"The best part of me not being with you. Is that you have NO game!" said Ashley to him.

He picked her up and carried her off to the bed. Taking off the lingere she had on her. Shoving himself inside of her harshly. Ashley tired to get him off of her. But, He was too strong. He had ultimately came in her. Ashley felt so damn used up by him sadly so now.

"You know Ashley all you had to do was come back to me. But, You forgot who owns you. How you belong to me only. Your mother let me have you!" said Dean to Ashley.

She had tried to leave and only got caught by Dean. Dean went hours with all the toys she had gotten. Sam some time later gave it to her roughly and harshly. They hated her. Crowley was dead and she had nobody to turn to. Castiel had soon joined in and hammered on. By the end of the month, She was severely hurt by the three men. She wanted Death. But She knew that death wouldn't come. She ws just there slut now sadly.

"You know guys, I just wanted to be loved. This really isn't love!" said Ashley to them all.

"BabyGirl, This is all the love your going to get from us. You bitch-whore!' said Dean slyly.

Ashley when they were all sleep. She had unbinded her restraints. Fleeing the area quickly. Afraid of what they'd do to her. Hiding at a cabin and taking a hot shower. She had gone to get a bite to eat. She got back and saw the lights on. Seeing the impala there. Hiding in a nearby bush. Going to the guest extension. Getting on the bike running. Getting on a plane and taking off to London, England. Going to her family's home estate.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Dean had found a piece of paper that held a ticket to London, England. He told them as to where they were going to be headed off to. They had the money for only two people. Dean and Castiel had decided that It'd be them two. They got on and headed her way.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Ashley had made it to her family's home. Being greeted by them so warmly. They had made a big supper for the occassin. Telling her to go unpack while they finished up now. She went to her old room and settling in. She ate very well that night. Then, She went to sleep. For just a little bit. She knew that Dean find that damned ticket stub she had left.

"Honey, There are some gents here. They say they it's important!" said Susan to Ashley.

"Tell them to go bugger themselves. I want a bit of shut eye. Sleep tight!" said Ashley.

But, Apparently her stupid cousin hadn't listened well. Because, All of the sudden Dean was there with Castiel. Her heart hammered in her small chest. Susan had left her alone.

"Hello Ashley, I bet you already know why we are here. Came to get you!" said Dean to her. 

"I'm not going with the likes of you, squirrel. Not in the fucking mood!" said Ashley madly.

"You Ashley, Have no choice. Your our property and our personal fuck toy!" said Castiel.

"Can I atleast have a few hours to sleep. You can stay in here. To make sure i don't run. You can personally stay in my bed. Big enough for all of us!" said Ashley to them both.

Dean and Castiel put there bags on the floor. Taking there clothes off and leaving there boxers on. Castiel was on her right and Dean was on her left side. She was scared now. They slept all night long and got a bite to eat. Getting back and being trapped all over.

"Dean and Castiel, So nice to see you back with slut Ashley in tow!" said Sam to them both.

"Moose, Shut your gob. I came here on own free will, not exactly. Forced!" said Ashley to Sam.

"Ashley, For running all the way to London. We are going to make you pay!" said Castiel.

"Death would be too easy on you, wouldn't it? We need to punish you harshly!" said Dean.

"Go ahead, I don't fucking care. You all with your tiny dicks!" said Ashley to them all slyly.

That, Is when Crowley appeared and got Ashley to safety. She had clung onto him hard.

"Those fucking Winchesters know nothing. They tried to kill me." said Crowley to her.

"I knew that you weren't truly dead. Knew you had to be alive!" said Ashley to Crowley. 

Crowley bent down and captured her lips with his lips. He took her to bed and held her. Knowning all the bad shit they had caused Ashley. She had felt safe in his warm arm's.


End file.
